Taralani Nourom
Taralani Salorah Amira Nourom (Pronounced: Tah-rah-lar-nee Sal-or-rah Ah-meer-ah Nor-rum) ''is a vampyre character frequently played by Lady Nourom (often referred to as simply 'Tara' both ic and ooc) Tara is a character best known for being a member in both the Nylsugo coven and the Syvians (led by Isurs Syvian at the time) and also for being the founder of the Nourom coven which first began on runescape in the winter of 2009. The clan was disbanded twice before it was revived for the third and final time in December 2012 under the joint leadership of Tara and her husband Felson. Sadly, the clan disbanded in August of the next year and declared by Tara, never to return again by anyone, including herself. She asked specifically for her coven (both ic and ooc) to never attempt to bring the coven back yet wished them all luck and long life. She was last roleplayed leaving Gielinor and returning to Felson's homeland of Draconia alongside him with seemingly no way to return. Biography Life Before Vampyrism Not much is known about the 19 years before Taralani was turned, except for the few pieces of information she has been willing to disclose and of that which has been written in her diary, which is constantly kept at her side or locked in a place only she knows about. What is known is that she was born in a small house in what is now eastern Falador, though then of course was a wooden house in the middle of nowhere, as was her twin, Kira Elizabeth Amira. Together the family was happy, and nothing seemed able to alter this happiness, however trouble struck them when young Tara was a mere 4 years of age. Both twins were playing unaccompanied in a field half a mile from their home, when two men, hooded, and cloaked, approached them. Both girls ran, ran all the way back home, but only one returned safely. The, now trio, mourned the loss of young Kira and both parents gave her up for dead and even though Tara returned to the spot where she had vanished every day, she never found her twin. Eventually the family become much quieter, less communicative, and became distant both between themselves, and with those around them. It was only another 2 and a half years when another tragedy hit the Amira Household. A group of rogues, thugs, barbarians, came past their tiny house, and broke it. Taralani's mother quickly grabbed the young 6 year old and pushed her under the bed, motioning for her to be quiet, before kissing her gently on the forehead and turning to stand by her husbands side. Tara watched in horror as the rogues charged in and slit both the couple's throats before searching all the drawers and cabinets for anything of worth, and then retreating, and allowing the house to burn. Tara wrapped herself in her mothers covers and sobbing her heart out. The next morning Tara emerged from the ashes and blackened wood that was her house, and from her ruined village. Over the next 12 years young Tara scraped a living through theft and speed, simply trying to survive. When she was 18, she decided that at last she would attempt to become an adventurer, travel the world, and try to find her own way of living instead of scrounging that which she could. At 19, Tara found herself walking through a town which was surprisingly... quiet. Word had reached her that a town was being terrorized by an odd creature, Tara leapt at the chance and instantly sped towards the town. However, the 'creature' found her, before she found it. Before she knew it, she was out cold. A New Life Taralani awoke to find herself left on the floor of the same deserted town, her items strewn about her, her brittle, steel sword, broken in two at her feet. Within moments her hand went to her throat as it burned with a thirst, but not a thirst for simple water, but for blood. She jumped up and sprinted to she knew not where until she came across a barbarian settlement and stopped as the scent of fresh blood reached her nose. One, two seconds went by before she darted out and grabbed one, a mere child, tiny by the looks of it, which had strayed to far from home. Before long, she had dropped the now drained corpse to the floor as her memories came flooding back, her obsession for thirst, for now, sated. Her childhood, the adventures, walking through the town, and the attack. A vampire had attacked her and changed her... Panic-stricken, she ran, ran, no idea where she was going or why but she kept running. With no family, except the possibility of her sister having miraculously lived the attack all those years ago. She didn't know where to go and couldn't trust herself to look for help around humans anymore. She drifted into one of the worst forms of being. A vampire who's only thought is blood. She lost almost all control as, as the second age progressed, she simply drank what she could find, not knowing where to find her own kind or where to go, and so just kept walking. and drinking. Yet one night, she was awoken by the soft, yet cold, touch of a hand. She jumped and grabbed it but the man stared her down, eyes surprisingly kind although his irises were a deep shade of crimson. She blinked and tried to dart backwards but he grabbed her, holding her firm. "Stop." Tara blinked again and looked to him, terrified. "What is your name" "T-Taralani..." "Taralani what?" "Taralani Salorah Amira." She gulped, trying to retain some form of confidence. The man nodded at her, thick black hair tied behind his head in a ponytail, and led her back to a house where two more crimson-eyed people sat. One, a woman who seemed to be around 25, or rather if she was human she'd look 25. The other, 18, both with jet black hair, and pale white skin. Vladimir, Katrina, and Nightmare. Taralani had found her new family. Before long she was educated in the ways of the vampyre, the hierarchy that currently exsisted, and that of Lowerniel Drakan and his three siblings, Vanescula, Ranis, and Victor. Vladimir and Katrina told her of how their kind has come to the world centuries ago, and taught her of the gods, all she needed for life. She met with Drakan, The Fall of Hallowvale As did many, Taralani stood by Drakan and her kind as he led them towards the hallowlands, having been given permission to conquer it for his own. They crossed the river Salve, and before long, the battle between Drakan, the vampyres, werewolves, and on the other side the humans and icyenes, began. Taralani fought, to say the least, sheepishly, yet played her part. Though as the war dragged on, Drakan sought that the only way to resolve it was to capture king Ascertes, forcing the opposition to surrender, or else see their beloved king killed. However, the god wars came to an end and with the Edicts of Guthix, the gods were banished from the world, Zamorak included, leaving all within the new conquered area with only one leader, Drakan, giving him true supreme power over all. Time In Meiyerditch Drakan went on to convert Hallowvale into a blood-farming ghetto known as Meiryditch and using unknown magicks managed to turn the wooded region into a swamp he would refer to as morytania. Taralani soon began to work directly for Drakan, rather than stay within her own family. The God Wars had lasted a long 4000 years, and Drakan soon saw her potential as a loyal follower. Tara took up position within the house of Drakan as an advisor, as well as perhaps (though it is unconfirmed) becoming a partner of Ranis for some time. For many years, this is how it stayed, with Lord Drakan and Ranis trusting her greatly, yet Vanescula having... ulterior motives. Both Vanescula and her trusted friend V'toria disliked Taralani, and in fairness, Taralani disliked both of them also yet she never realised how far Vanescula was willing to go... When Taralani was near 5,900 years of age, Vanescula sent some of her best vyrewatch to get rid of her. 10 were sent in total. Thankfully, they were only vyrewatch, and not anyone stronger such as V'toria or her brother. Taralani succeeded in taking down 4 of the opposition, but soon she was overcome, and the remaining 6 beat her unconscious. The following morning she awoke before the current myreque. An extract from Taralani's personal diary reads the following "5,912 years old, and more blood has stained my hands. Vanescula sent her lackeys to get rid of me... well, she succeeded... though not entirely. I awoke within a cavern, chained to a wall by rusted, silver chains. Smart... for even if I had been beaten, it is true I could still have beaten all (assuming they were of a lesser race) who dared face me. "Taralani Amira!" My name.. they called it out to me. Glancing upwards I saw them, 3 of them 5 meters from me, another 2 behind them, weapons in hand... sickles I believe, dear Seergaze must not have passed on his dear flail, or if he did, these fools didn't have it. "Vanescula..." they looked to me concernedly as I laughed slightly, to be beaten by such a... to put in plainly, B****, was demoralising even for me. "You will tell us all you know of the Drakan! And you will be put to death!" Fools... "Blood... I... need... can't.." I put my hand gently to my throat, its true that I was weak and rather thirsty, I must have been left for days no doubt Vanescula's lackeys simply dropped me in the general area that they believed to be the myreque's hideout. Foolishly... they gave me blood. And I retained my strength. The chains, already rusted, broke without too much effort, and swinging both my arms around I had wrapped a chain each around the necks of the two guards at the back, yanking them towards me and snapping their necks before they could even raise a finger. I let them fall to the ground and then approached the other 3. I had no weapons on me... but that did not surprise me. The one who had been talking to me seemed to be in charge, and due to the lack of guards I assume they were the last of the myreque. I finished the man to his right, and then stood, blood dripping from my hands and darted backwards before they could attack me. "I let you live for now... so that you may again raise this pitiful force you call the myreque. Simply make sure to kill Vanescula and her lackeys for me..." I am on the other side of the river now... returning I'm sure would mean death, no doubt that is the fate Vanescula believes has become of me. For now, I will rest here, hope that I shall hear rumors of my kind, and again establish myself in a society. No doubt I shall return to Drakans side one day, but that day is not today, perhaps not even in this age, but one day... yes... -''Taralani The Nylsugo It in unkown what occured between her forced banishment and the time when she met Lylander, but it is known that enough time passed that Varrock was around when the two met. Taralani found herself upon the roof of Varrock Castle, and before her, stood who Taralani would soon know as Lylander Nylsugo, engaged in conflict with a human man who persisted in shouting insults at the woman. Taralani stood, and watched. For why should she intervene? The woman killed the man, looked to Taralani, and then left. Full of curiosity, a trait Taralani has foolishly not relinquished, she followed the woman, towards the decrepit blue moon inn, and down into the cellar beneath it where the woman introduced herself as Lylander, and told her of the Nylsugo. Thrilled at having met a vampyre coven outside of Morytania, Taralani immediately took refuge within it and before long was Lylanders right hand woman, by her side constantly, and later entrusted to run the coven by herself. Yet sadly, Lylander always kept Tara out of any... difficult situations, wars in particular, and so Taralani left the clan, and later discovered that soon after it had died out, the members having dispersed. Time Alone Again, Taralani wandered the world of Gielinor alone, perfecting certain languages where she could, and staying with certain clans now and then, yet never for more than a month. The Nourom Hibernation Nourom Rebirth Appearance Humanoid Form When in her human form, Taralani appears to be around 5"8 and is rather skinny yet incredibly proud, always holding her head high. As for what she wears, she constantly dresses in either a red or black floor-length dress. No matter what form she is in she will always wear her purple amulet, given to her by Lylander, as well as her jet black high-heeled boots. Full Form When in full form Taralani will become the height of 6"4 with long elongated ears and twisted features, with her blood red eyes becoming much more piercing and cruel. Her jet black wings when outstretched reach a span of 18ft and her scaled skin turns from that of pale white to a greying black. Mist Form It is well known that vyres have the ability to 'mist'. In tara's case, upon 'misting' Taralani becomes a mass of floating whispy black smoke tinted with the traditional blood red tinge. Personality It is said that no-one knows the true personality of Lady Taralani, and this is, to an extent, true as she acts incredibly differently depending on where she is, and who she is with and only a small collection of people know the true her. The personality that is most commonly seen is that of a proud woman who looks down on many and is rather fond of sarcasm, especially around all of those outside the Nourom Coven. However, when she is on her own or with her most trusted friends and family (Such as her husband Felson Nourom) Taralani is much more different. She still remains proud, and very much sarcastic, but much more jovial and kind. She cares greatly for the well being of her family, especially that of her son Nathaniel. Trivia *Taralani was once killed by a friend of hers, Wolfiel Rovin. Wolf later revived her and Xido later told her that he commanded to Wolf to do so, or else he would have murdered him himself. *Taralani is able to speak fluently in the following languages: **Common Tongue **Ancient **Elven (though her pronunciation is slightly off) **Kharidian Latest News on Taralani: May it be noted that much of this news will be posted on the history of morytania page however this section of this page is devoted entirely to all events regarding Taralani and Taralani alone, the same will be done on the Nourom Coven page. 5th Age *15th December '12: The Nourom Coven returns, Taralani and Felson are unfrozen and begin to once again gather their members of old 6th Age *11th March '13: Taralani fights Talya and drags her off with the presumed intention of a discussion. Olrun arrives and settles onto the bridge, Tara begins to grow worried as Klaus and Adrijana then arrive. Taralani turns to leave but is folloed by Talya, Klaus, and Adrijana. After talking and Tara's presumed insanity rising, Taralani is stunned the moment her back is turned and teleport to slayer tower. *12th March '13: Taralani is held on trial for heresy, treason, dissent, conspiracy, etc, and pleads not guilty. Questions are asked by Klaus, Taralani is then asked to pledge. No magical or blood bond is made and so Tara pledges her coven through the use of words alone. Tara is free to go. Charo is then asked to pledge, refuses, and the bloodvelds above them force the top floor of the tower to collapse. All Nourom members mist out of the collapsing building as Klaus and Olrun teleport. Upon reforming Taralani is attacked again by talya yet Talya soon feels a sharp pain flooding through her allowing taralani to grab her and teleport her to Burgh de Rott. Talya's weapons are taken and thrown into the marsh, Tara then allows her to go. *August '13: Taralani disbands her coven and herself and her husband seem to vanish from existence, leaving nothing behind but a singular letter. Her presence is now unknown and no-one, living, dead, or undead, has heard from her since. Media:Example.ogg Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Female Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Nourom Category:Noble